memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:8of5
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Finally made it over from MB I see. ;) -- Sulfur 17:36, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, just popping over now and then to pepper you with some non-canon goodness :P --8of5 17:41, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Btw, as I'm the primary editor on all of the IDW comics here (including the summaries, etc... just check the histories!) you're welcome to use those summaries, etc over on MB if you so choose. I'm going to be doodling up a summary for "Space Seeds" later today if all goes well — I just received the issue late yesterday afternoon and haven't had time to do more than give it a crazy-quick skim. Alas. :) -- Sulfur 17:46, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Year Links Fyi, unlike MB, on MA/en, we have two year time streams, one for production ("real world") information, and one for in-universe information. The first ("real world") is accessed with a template, such as , and the second (in universe) is a simple link to the year, such as 2007. Thanks for the commentary note though, way cool. -- Sulfur 17:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :As yes, forgot about that, and wasn't aware of the template, thanks for the tip. --8of5 17:51, 13 July 2007 (UTC)